Hermione's Homework
by That One Condition
Summary: Draco Malfoy is watching Hermione Granger do her homework. Only what if that wasn't her homework? What if it's a list of some sort? And another question, what happens when Draco reads it? Oneshot. Against my entire being to write this pairing.


A/N: This was my first fanfic ever...which I deleted. I'm reposting it now though because some people liked it (or at least said they did) and I don't want to disappoint, you know?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was in a predicament. She had a crush, a pretty strong one too, on the wrong person. Hermione was doing her homework (the night before it was due, which should tell you just how distraught she was) in the library. Or trying to anyway. She was actually staring absentmindedly at her blank piece of parchment. At last, she dipped her quill in red ink and began to write.

Reasons Why I Can't Have Draco Malfoy

by: Hermione Jane Granger

1. He's in Slytherin.

2. Harry and Ron can't stand him.

3. He's dating Pansy. The filthy, pug-faced neanderthal that she is.

4. He's gorgeous. And I'm plain.

5. He hates me.

It wasn't a very detailed list it's true, but Hermione had had a rough day and was pretty tired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco watched Hermione do her homework. The candlelight bounced off her brown hair, her eyes hazy.

'What is she thinking about?' Draco wondered.

He had come to the library to get away from Pansy.

'I dumped her yesterday and it's like I never did. The insufferable, over-bearing cow...'

Pansy would never check the library. What use would she have for a book, anyway?

Hermione looked up from her parchment, tears starting to form in her brown eyes.

Draco paled a bit more (if possible) and looked away. 'Why is she crying? What could possibly be wrong?'

He decided to brave the winds and walked over to her.

"What's up, then?"

Hermione started and looked up. Her eyes were steely and clear. "What's it to you, Malfoy?"

He blinked. His mouth shifted back into his usual smirk. "Nothing. Just thought you might have suffered a paper cut. Can't have your dirty blood staining our books, you understand."

"Yeah, I understand. You just love seeing people miserable don't you? And you only point out other's mistakes because you have so many yourself. Isn't that right, Ferret?"

Hermione stood, grabbed her books, and stormed off.

Draco stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what just took place. He picked up her forgotten parchment and opened it up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, and Hermione was in the common room slumped on the couch. She was crying again. 'Why did I treat him like that?', 'No wonder he hates me so much!', 'Oh my God I hate crying!' and other thoughts of that kind were running through her head. Someone knocked on the fat lady's portrait, which probably wasn't the smartest idea because it woke her up.

"Why can't you just stay in your own part of the castle???" she yelled shrilly.

Draco jumped. He had been thinking hard before that damned fat woman screamed at him. His thoughts had been like these:

'What if she doesn't really like me? What if this is all an elaborate plan of hers to make me look stupid? She always was brilliant...oh well. If this does all turn into a joke, and I'm the laughing stock of the castle, I won't let it bother me. After all, I love attention!'

Hermione sat up, wiped her eyes, and opened the portrait hole. Malfoy was standing there, strangely embarrassed.

"Can I help you with something, Malfoy?" Hermione said savagely.

"No, just thought you might like your homework. You see, you left it in the library."

Hermione stared at him, a bit confused.

"Um, thanks, good night then," and with that, she shut the portrait hole. She sat back down on the couch and opened the folded parchment.

Reasons Why I Can't Have Draco Malfoy

by: Hermione Jane Granger _**and Draco Malfoy**_

1. He's in Slytherin. _**That's true. But how can you hold that against me? Besides, Slytherin's not a bad house. You've just never given it a chance.**_

2. Harry and Ron can't stand him. _**Well I can't stand them either. But I'm sure we can all get used to each other if we try hard enough. I can be decent, you know. I am a Malfoy. Besides, maybe one day, Potter and I can shake hands, while a pig flies past the window.**_

3. He's dating Pansy. The filthy, pug-faced neanderthal that she is. _**Actually, I broke it off with Pansy. And I couldn't have said it better myself. **_

4. He's gorgeous. I'm plain. _**Hermione, you are anything but plain. You have no idea how some boys talk about you. I hear things, you know. By the way, you should probably turn down any invitations Blaise gives you involving a closet, an empty classroom, or the Room of Requirement. **_

5. He hates me. _**You couldn't be farther from the truth. You must fix that self-esteem issue, m'dear. You've always been the smartest witch in our year, yet you're unable to see your own worth. Would you do like to join me at breakfast tomorrow? Maybe I can help you realize just how one of a kind you truly are. Yes cheesy, but nevertheless...true.**_

Hermione read the parchment a second time. Was he serious? Or was this just a filthy trick? She remembered how he looked when he came to her in the library, and the way he looked outside the portrait hole, and couldn't bring herself to believe he was making this up. She folded her parchment and put it in her robe pocket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione came down to breakfast the next morning with a smile to beat the sun. She looked around and sat down by her friends.

Ron and Luna were holding hands, as were Harry and Ginny. They looked at her brightly, glad to see she was looking a bit cheerier today. She looked across the hall at Draco, who was looking at her quizzically. He was pretty nervous. All he had was that list to make him believe she might like him too. How would he know whether it was true or not?

'Of course she likes me! Every other girl does. But she's not every other girl...'

Hermione stood up after saying good morning to her friends and walked straight over to Draco. She sat down on the other side of him at the Slytherin table.

"So...what's for breakfast?"

Draco grabbed her hand while the whole hall stared. And for some reason, he wished they'd all just go back to their own breakfasts.


End file.
